


Four season

by JustFansHP



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie asks a simple question to Peggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four season

**Author's Note:**

> This OS might looks familiar if you read SQ fanfic, but that's just because I wrote them both haha.  
> Since it's my first time writing about Cartinelli, I wanted to just use one of my other fanfic and change it to a Cartinelli one.  
> I hope you'll like it.

It was a rainy afternoon. They were on the waitress’s bed. Peggy was sitting against Angie’s pillow which her girlfriend let her borrow. Angie’s head was on Peggy’s lap and she could feel her girlfriend’s hand playing with her hands.

“-Hey English? Asked Angie.

-Hm? Replied Peggy.

-What’s your favorite season?”

*Peggy’s thoughts*

Autumn! When the leaves fall to the ground and the last hot sunbeams reflects to your hair and still can warm a bit your face. And I’m grumpy because the wind would keep messing with my hair and you just laugh at me. And your laugh makes me smile as always so when you do, I forgot to be grumpy and I just feel happy.

Or maybe winter! Because in winter we walk on the snow, getting really cold and then going back home. When we cuddle near a fireplace and you always make me my favorite tea, after a hot shower to warm us up.

But during spring, all the flowers come back and so does the sun. You always bring some flowers at home and they smell so nice it make me want to tell you dozens of poems I’d only write for you. And I do. I love to see you blush at it. And when I tell you that you’re cute, you just kiss me to make me shut up.

And summer. Because in summer we go for those long walk after dinner, just to watch the sun leaving the sky and letting the stars appear. And I always get distracted by how beautiful you are, happiness in your eyes, by just looking at the sky.

*End of Peggy’s thoughts*

“-Well I think summer is my favorite. Even if each season can bring amazing things!

-Yeah you’re right. I think I can’t even choose myself. Why summer?

\- Because I won’t get cold with no pants!

-Haha you’re such an idiot sometimes!

-But I’m your idiot, Angel.

-I love you English.

-I love you too Angie”

Peggy didn’t admit all her thoughts. Just in case if she needs ideas for some vows one day.


End file.
